


Of Birthdays and Long Talks

by The_Morningstar



Series: EXO Mythical Creature AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Joonmyeon, Fairy Minseok, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morningstar/pseuds/The_Morningstar
Summary: Part 2 of my EXO Mythical Creature Family AUJunmyeon and Minseok find that between one sick teen and one rebellious one, life is both tough and rewarding.





	Of Birthdays and Long Talks

“Yifan,” Mindoro sighed sending an exasperated look towards Junmyeon, “I really would rather you didn’t go to a party.”

The teen glowered silently, obviously unhappy with his father. With Yifan’s tall frame, strong brow, and slit-pupiled eyes, his glare would have normally terrified whoever he turned it on. Anyone, that is, except his parents. Minseok would never be able to find his son scary, and didn’t even flinch at the acidic gaze.

“I’m practically an adult,” Yifan declared with a deep growl, “so you can’t keep me holed up in the house!” His eyes glowed bright with anger and fury. Minseok only felt disappointment.

“You’re seventeen, almost an adult.” Minseok agreed, as he understood the boy’s argument, “However, you aren’t leaving the house on your brother’s birthday.” He even went as far as to use his abilities to try and calm the atmosphere between him and his son. The half-giant’s gaze instantly softened and even showed a twinge of guilt. Minseok remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was cheering, happy he hadn’t lost touch with his nixie powers.

“Dae’s birthday…” Yifan murmured, trailing of as he repelled his father’s magic and his fiery glare increased tenfold.

“Father,” Yifan hissed, his dragonkin genes making themself apparent in his reptilian hissing and flaring wings, “Just this once, let me go out. Jongdae won’t even care I’m gone.” Minseok felt his heart twinge, and a look out the corner of his eye told him that Junmyeon was watching with a hard stare, on the verge of involving himself, and ruffling his feathers anxiously.

With a heavy heart and a disappointed Junmyeon watching him, Minseok gave up. Although Yifan said he wouldn’t miss him, the nixie could already envision Jongdae trying to insist he’s fine. However, one can never fool their parents, and Minseok can already imagine the sadness in the selkie’s eyes.

When Yifan disappeared, with his friends for the party, Minseok dropped onto his husband, who was on the couch, and settled on his lap. Junmyeon sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Minseok’s forehead.

“Dae’s gonna be distraught,” Junmyeon whispered, “but I know you tried your best. He’s difficult to deal with sometimes.” Minseok nodded against his husbands shoulder, warmly engulfed in arms and feathered wings.

“Yeah, he’s been an ass all day!” A cheery voice called from the kitchen. The two jumped, but weren’t surprised by neither the fowl language or sneaky habits of their oldest.

There in the kitchen, halfway in the pantry, Luhan was giggling maniacally to himself. The teen was a fellow nixie and thus very light on his feet. Minseok sighed because he really didn’t feel like dealing with Luhan’s immaturity after his fight with Yifan.

“Luhan” Junmyeon chided, seeming to sense Minseok’s exasperation, “don’t go starting trouble, okay?” His soothing tone and soft smile are enchanting to Minseok, but apparently hilarious to Luhan. The nixie is giggling and nodding his head, making his floofy pink hair bounce.

“I’m just saying,” the eighteen year old said, “that Yifan has been really strung out lately. He and Soo had a fight earlier, too.” That was news to Minseok and Junmyeon. Their youngest, Kyungsoo, was very level headed and rarely got into arguments with anybody, except maybe Jongdae, who teased him a lot.

Jongdae, whose birthday it was. Minseok groaned at how much of a disaster today was, and vaguely heard Junmyeon let out an exasperated sigh in agreement. The birthday boy was out running and errand with Kyungsoo and should be back soon, but neither parents were ready to see his disappointment when he finds out his older brother went out.

* * *

 

 

Dinner was a decent success in Minseok’s opinion. Once Jongdae stopped crying and Kyungsoo was calmed down from the brink of hunting down his older brother, the family settled down and enjoyed both the meal and each other's company.

“Thank you, papa!” Jongdae practically screeched at Junmyeon, who had just finished cleaning the table after Jongdae’s birthday cake; it was a cheesecake. The man just laughed and pulled his son in for a hug, ruffling his curly hair.

Dae was the only kid they got as an infant, and Minseok and Junmyeon has been told he wouldn’t survive long due to his severe immunodeficiency and overall health problems, so seeing him reach sixteen brought on an indescribable feeling of pride and happiness.

“Do you want to save your presents for your party this weekend?” Minseok asked. He could tell that Jongdae was tired and he’d rather his son didn’t push himself into an attack.

The selkie nodded while yawning widely, letting out a high pitched whining noise with it. “I think I’ll go to bed now. I’m beat.” He laughs lightly and retreats up the stairs.

The two remaining kids help clean up the plates left at the table and putting everything away. Afterwards they all found themselves around the kitchen table.

“He’s getting tired faster.” Kyungsoo muttered. The earth elemental was borderline overprotective of his older brother, and Jongdae absolutely hated being babied.

His soft spoken words brought silence around the table. Minseok felt dread at the mere mention of his son’s fragile condition. Junmyeon was visibly tearing up and even Luhan was solemn for once. They had all noticed it too.

Jongdae was getting weaker by the day. He was breathing heavily after simple tasks now and couldn’t stay awake past 9 o’clock most nights. Junmyeon and Minseok would be sure that whoever brings him to his next appointment brought it up to his doctor.

“You two should head upstairs.” Junmyeon spike after a long period of silence, “ your dad and I need to talk, okay?” He sends the boys a reassuring smile.

“Goodnight, papa. Goodnight, dad.” Kyungsoo said before leaving to do as they asked. Luhan stayed.

“What’s going on?” He asked, completely seriously, “Is DaeDae okay?” Minseok wanted to reassure him, but he didn’t want to lie.

But he didn’t want to worry his sons either.

“Go upstairs, Luhan. This is between your father and I.” He said sternly. He saw anger flash in Luhan’s eyes as he spun around a and stomped away. Junmyeon and Minseok watched him as he ascended the stairs until he disappeared from view.

“I’m scared, Min.” Junmyeon whispered, curling into his husband’s side. The angel’s wings were curled tightly around him as he sniffled.

“Let’s not focus on it right now. Just keep track of his symptoms and take it to Doctor Choi, okay?” Minseok reassured his husband, running a hand through his soft blond hair.

They both just sat there, still at the kitchen table, in each other’s arms for what only felt like minutes, but was much longer. They were startled out of their position when the front door opened. Minseok and Junmyeon looked up to see that it was 1 o’clock in the morning and their wayward son was trying to sneak back into the house.

“Yifan.” Junmyeon called. The teen instantly froze, a look of terror on his face. The boy shuffled to the kitchen table, all too aware of the scolding he was about to get. He sat stiffly, wings curled in agitation, with his eyes shut tightly in anticipation.

Minseok just sighed and put a reassuring hand on Yifan’s tense shoulder and used his other to grip Junmyeon in a warm hold. He was still angry at the 17 year old for ditching them on a day as important as this day, and fully intended to punish him.

“I’ll admit I’m pretty disappointed in you.” He started, “Tomorrow you’ll apologize to your brother, and don’t ever think you can act that disrespectful to us, your parents, again. Do you understand me?” Minseok had maintained a level and serious tone and Junmyeon had agreed with his statement, but as Yifan let out a choked sob both of their resolves crumbled completely.

“I’m so sorry.” The teen stuttered between stuttering breaths and heaving sobs, shaking and trembling as his fathers both embraced him. They stayed like that, just in each other’s company, and in that moment Minseok didn’t see 17 year old Yifan, his rebellious teenage son, he saw 6 year old Yifan, beaten and abandoned by a father who couldn’t stomach the thought of a mixed race child.

Minseok remembered a time when Yifan was all big eyes and fading bruises, when Luhan was still figuring out korean, when Jongdae still refused to take his meds unless they were mixed in with pudding, and when Kyungsoo had yet to be a part of their family. When their family was still tentative and unstable, but wholesome despite that.

“It’s okay, my little FanFan.” Junmyeon whispered, rubbing soothing circles onto Yifan’s back, “We’re just glad you’re back home safe and sound.” Minseok made a noise of agreement. Yifan’s whereabouts had been on his mind ever since the teen had stormed out after their fight earlier that day.

“C’mon” Minseok grunted as he and Junmyeon hefted the still crying boy to his feet, “Let’s get you to bed. We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

The teen allowed himself to be led up the stairs into his room across from Kyungsoo, who was, by the sound of his snoring, in a deep sleep. Minseok wrinkled his nose at the clothes on the floor and made a mental note to make Yifan clean up tomorrow, but now he would focus on getting him to calm down.

The two men sat on the bed practically cradling their son, who was half giant and at least two feet taller than them, until his sobs had quieted to small hiccups.

“I’m okay now.” Yifan murmured, dislodging himself from his parents’ hold, “You two should go to bed. Sorry I was out so late.” He wiped some stray tears away and started rummaging through his dresser to find some clothes to sleep in.

Minseok and Junmyeon stood from the bed, holding hands, and made to leave the room. Minseok stopped in the doorway and gave Junmyeon a kiss on the cheek.

“Go get ready, I’ll be there in a second.” He smiled and waved his husband off, who flicked his wings at him playfully and sauntered to the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

Minseok turned and faced the now closed door to Yifan’s room. He knocked quietly, getting a curious hum in response.

“We love you, FanFan.” Minseok said, “Don’t ever forget that.” He waited for a response. There was a beat of silence on the other side of the door before Minseok heard it.

“I love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my EXO Mythical creature family au! Thank you so much for reading and feel free to critique!
> 
> I'll accept request for short stories within this AU if you have any!


End file.
